Foot sensors are useful in several applications that require weight data and other information related to how and when a person places their foot on the ground. For example, assistive devices such as active orthoses and active prosthetics require sensor input from beneath the foot of the person to determine gait and to optimize assistance. As another example, patient monitoring devices such as those to assess balance and analyze gait require foot sensors to gather data.
Current devices that use foot sensors to obtain weight data have several drawbacks. To obtain accurate readings, many devices include multiple sensors (on the order of a dozen or more), which increase the cost and complexity of the device. Current devices are also unable to automatically detect and/or automatically compensate for a broken sensor, which is crucial to device functionality and operability. Furthermore, any malfunction in transmission of foot sensor information (including force data and foot pad sizing details) due to faults, such as a broken cable or connector, will also reduce or inhibit proper device operation if the device is unable to automatically verify sensor connectivity or verify the correct size of the foot sensor. Finally, current device performance often varies with other factors outside of the control or understanding of the device, such as tightness of the person's shoe, which can adversely affect device functionality since current devices do not calibrate and compensate for such additional variable factors.
Thus, there is a need in the foot sensor field to create an improved foot sensor. This invention provides such an improved foot pad device and method of obtaining weight data.